1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital video recorders. More particularly, the present invention relates to displaying a program guide responsive to Electronic Program Guide (EPG) data and program recording indicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1A shows a prior art digital video recorder or DVR 2 installed between a set top box or STB 4 (e.g., a tuner for digital cable) and a monitor 6. The STB 4 demodulates a selected channel from a program signal 5 and provides an audio and video (A/V) signal 7 to the DVR 2. The DVR 2 may record the A/V signal 7 for playback at a later time, or pass the A/V signal 7 through to the monitor 6 as A/V signal 9. The DVR 2 further comprises a modem for receiving Electronic Program Guide (EPG) data over a telephone line 8. The user operates a remote control 10 to direct the DVR 2 to display the EPG data on the monitor 6 in a DVR graphical user interface (GUI). The user can peruse the EPG data in the DVR GUI to select various programs to view and/or record.
The EPG data typically includes the title and broadcast times for the scheduled broadcast programs on each channel for a span of days, e.g., the next two weeks. In addition, the EPG data may include other information of potential interest to a user, such as the program genre, cast and director, brief synopsis, etc. The DVR menu includes a “program guide” comprising a grid for displaying the title of each program being broadcast for each channel with respect to the time of day. The user may select a program to record directly from the program guide similar to selecting a program to record from a TV guide. However, prior art DVRs do not enhance the program guide with respect to the programs recorded by the DVR or the programs scheduled for recording.
There is, therefore, a need to enhance a program guide with respect to programs recorded by a DVR and programs scheduled for recording.